


An Idiot Confession to an Introvert

by just_a_nerd36



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 21:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_nerd36/pseuds/just_a_nerd36
Summary: Lance confess love to social awkward Keith.





	An Idiot Confession to an Introvert

**Author's Note:**

> lance stole Keith's phone and pissed off Shiro. This happens after Pidge save Lance from Keith and Shiro. It happens over text messages.

Lance: Are you still mad at me  
Keith: Maybe you will just have to find out  
Lance: Ok!!  
Keith: I might not have enough energy for this  
Lance: *weird dancing gif*  
Keith: …..  
Lance: I’m sorry,ok  
Lance: How was your day besides, me….  
Keith : Boring  
Keith: Till I had to defend you from Shiro  
Lance: YOU TURNED ON ME IN THE END!!!!!  
Keith: You were the one who stole my phone  
Lance: I’m not sorry about that that. Hhahha  
Lance: I did get a nice view at one point  
Keith: Would you like a nice view of my sword  
Lance: Oh come on!!!  
Lance: You know you like it  
Keith: Not the point  
Lance: Keith….  
Keith: Let me be emo  
Lance: I’m sorry. Your my emo-furry  
Lance: Oh,wait, you finally admitted your emo!!!! Ha  
Keith: No I take that back  
Keith: I am not a furry  
Lance: Oh yeah you are  
Lance: Says the mullet  
Keith: If anyone is, it is you Mr. Flirt with anyone   
Lance: Hey, take that back  
Keith: Make me  
Lance: I wish I could just lay a big smooch on you. Man  
Lance: Maybe that would make you less cranky  
Keith: Too bad I am not taking my words back  
Keith: Maybe  
Lance: Your great  
Keith: I know  
Lance: Wow.  
Keith: I need sleep  
Lance: Pidge, just texted me. They said Shiro forgave me. Oh honey. Go to sleep than.  
Lance: You little furball  
Keith: I am not a furball  
Lance: You are. My little furball. That snuggles with me. That makes me happy  
Lance: That sends me messages when I am sad. Comes and brings me soup when I’m sick. The one who gave me the greatness of love.  
Keith: N-No I am not. I am strong samurai  
Lance: No. You are the cutest and sweetest person in the entire universe from Altea and back  
Lance: That’s why we are what we are  
Lance: You are my protection, my all  
Keith: I-I think I am going to go to sleep before my heart explodes from happiness  
Keith: night Lance  
Lance: Wait.  
Keith: Yes Lance?  
Lance: I know you’re tired but I have one more question  
Keith: Ok  
Lance: I know it is bad to do it over the phone but… You know when Pidge showed you their ring?  
Keith: Yes  
Lance: That was my ring  
Lance:....for you  
Keith: I-It was…… t-thank you  
Lance: No, you don’t get it  
Keith: I don’t ?  
Lance: I’m asking you to be my all and my rest of my life experience  
*5 minutes pass*  
Lance: Keith are you broken  
Keith: I will be your protector and greatest help in your time of need for the rest of your life experience  
Lance:...So that is a yes? Do you get it now?  
Keith: Yes  
Lance: *hugging and kissing Klance gif*  
Lance: This is what I want to do to you right now  
Keith: See you soon   
Lance: Go to sleep little bean


End file.
